


Drabble: Ezar And Piotr Make A Porno.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Porn!AU, Present Day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:30:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where they do porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Ezar And Piotr Make A Porno.

Piotr says: "This isn't a baseball mitt, you know."

And, "I've had better sex from a piece of plastic."

And, "Do you need me to draw you a diagram?"

"Is he always like this?" Ezar asks.

"No, usually he's worse," Grishnov, Negri's assistant says. "Having someone on top of him cheers him up immensely."

"I never should have agreed to this," Ezar mourns. " _Why_ did I agree to this?"

"Because Vorpatril pulled out at the last minute," Negri reminds him. Then he fixes the shadows obscuring the view, because he's an artiste and the rest of them are just punks.


End file.
